Seven Is The Lucky Number
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: A Lauliver filled one-shot series for a small Lauliver Appreciation Week 2014.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One: Leather**

**Day One Question: Why do you ship Lauliver? **

**Answer: This is a long…. Story. I started shipping them before the book began. I really should read the comics, but there was one episode of Justice League Unlimited that featured Oliver meeting Dinah… and it just went from there. His admiration for her strength, the ability for them to take turns taking the lead/support, and their teamwork… they are an amazing couple that balances each other out. As a shipper, that's all I really want in my ship. It's why they're in my top ten otps.**

**Well, usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

He loved that leather coat. The first time they'd seen each other in weeks, he'd seen her from across the street with that black leather jacket. He'd stopped in the middle of the lunch rush to stare and turn to watch her walk down the street. She didn't even stop to say hello.

He knew that it was a predictable outcome for what had happened. He was the one at fault, after all.

No one could tell him otherwise. She needed space in a time when he wanted none. Who could tell him that she wasn't the one that held the power in their relationship? He was worried about the people of the city, how he was going to reclaim his family's legacy, and she was more concerned with how everyone else was doing. It was only fair. He never looked at the scope outside of his team and her, but she did.

She said it wasn't good if they spent all their time together. He needed to rebuild his image with the public, have someone that matched him more than she did. Someone that didn't have a shaded past with substance abuse.

It was better for them, she said. It was the only way the people of Starling City would accept him back into their graces. He needed to figure out who he could share his life with for short term.

He didn't want short term, though. He wanted long term with every problem that it presented. But his long term was walking away in that leather coat.

And he hated every minute of it. She didn't need to do any of this to him, but she stood by her choices. She made him proud of her even in her most infuriating moments.

The gall of the woman he called the love of his life. The strength that he needed came from her and that blasted leather jacket.

.

She'd never tell him that she noticed him. She couldn't afford to not have him learn his lesson, that there were still boundaries she was not willing to forsake. She didn't want him hurt, especially with the precarious image he obtained with his family going to trial. He needed a stable figure in his life, not someone that needed to have private time to work out her problems. Not everything revolved around their relationship.

She needed to develop her confidence, maintain her growth in positivity that didn't dwell on who she was in a relationship with.

That didn't mean she wasn't immune to him. She was more in tune with him than anyone else. And her spy made sure that she was updated on his every move.

Her spy actually winked at her as she walked by Oliver. She kept her head down and smirked her response. She heard Oliver let out a disgruntled breath as she walked by in the lunch rush. Thank God for a busy downtown.

Her phone chirped and Laurel walked into a local bakery. She pulled out her phone and saw a text message flash on her screen. _Thanks for the emotional mess._

Laurel smiled and walked to the counter. She ordered a lunch for two, since she was seeing her father in her unheard of two-hour lunch break. She smiled at the person taking her order. "I need two…"

"Make it four," a voice stated from behind her. Laurel closed her eyes and felt her pulse pick up. She turned and saw Oliver standing behind her with a navy business suit on and his arms crossed at her. Behind him, John Diggle kept a smirk on his face. Laurel raised an eyebrow at the duo.

"Don't you have a date with your girlfriend?" Laurel asked. Diggle shook his head and rubbed his head. Laurel watched Oliver's reaction more closely. Oliver nodded.

"That's why I'm here," he stated. Laurel looked at him confused. Oliver smiled at her. "One date doesn't mean anything."

Diggle almost started laughing. Laurel marched over to Oliver and stared at him right in the eyes. "Go back home. I don't want to talk to you."

"Guess what? I don't care." Oliver's face lowered to hers so that they were almost inseparable. Neither of them heard Diggle filling out their order. "We need to talk."

"No." Laurel stated quietly. Oliver brought his hands down to her hips. They stared at each other. "We're not talking right now, remember?"

Oliver glared at her. "We need to."

"Go back to Felicity. Pander your audience, Ollie," Laurel grumbled. She glared at Diggle. "Please make sure he stays away from me."

Oliver watched her walk away from him. He looked at Diggle. Diggle shrugged and handed him the bill. Laurel walked out of the shop with her part of the order. Diggle grabbed their bags and Oliver walked out to the sidewalk. Oliver stared down the street at Laurel's retreating form. He heard Diggle come up beside him. "Pander?"

Diggle shrugged. "Let her go, Oliver."

Oliver scoffed and walked in the opposite direction.

.

A few months later, Oliver was in the dating stages with Felicity. He didn't look for Laurel. His heart wasn't letting him forget their argument, though. He replayed that moment every free minute he had.

He didn't notice that Diggle was starting to become busier with a side business that he'd started. Oliver encouraged his friend to become more active on the side, influencing people in Diggle's special way because Oliver didn't want him to get hurt. Diggle's fatherhood was something that Oliver didn't want the chance for Diggle to get in danger.

He just didn't know what his former bodyguard was up to.

He'd probably have a heart attack if he did know.

.

Laurel wiped sweat off her face as she glared at a very sweaty John Diggle. They heard their teacher, someone that Diggle never thought would teach either of them, yell at them. "Get off your asses and get back in the ring!"

"Five minutes, Ted!" Laurel shouted back. Diggle straightened and stretched his aching muscles. Laurel marched up to the middle-aged man and Diggle saw the older man cross his arms at Laurel. They were glaring at each other. Diggle stopped himself from laughing at Laurel snapping at Ted Grant. The legendary Ted Grant training them was not something he'd anticipated.

Laurel had asked him three months ago, after the lunch incident, if he were interested in training to another level, one where his military training would implement and his natural grace would be improved. He'd never known how much he'd grow.

His friendship with Laurel was an unexpected twist as well. She and Lyla were fast friends, which terrified him, and Diggle was happy to have someone that supported them… outside his Team Arrow friendships.

When they were done their training session, Laurel slammed herself down onto the mat and gazed up at the ceiling. Diggle walked toward her, but Ted held a hand up. The older man motioned for Diggle to come to him.

"Go find him. I'll distract her here," Ted mumbled. Diggle nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He went outside of the building.

"Oliver," he breathed into the phone. "I… Laurel needs you, man."

"What are you…?" Oliver started asking and then paused. "Where are you?"

Diggle gave him the address and hung up. Six minutes later, a very troubled Oliver Queen marched up to Diggle. Diggle pointed into the gym. Oliver opened the door and roared.

"Laurel! We need to talk!" Diggle laughed as he slid onto the bench outside. Ted joined him a few moments later and they listened to two very passionate people yell at each other. Ted shook his head.

"They've mellowed out a lot," he mused. Diggle gazed at him. Ted grinned. "Their hormones were bad. They'd be in screaming matches for hours. It'd drive their parents nuts."

Diggle laughed. "She told him to pander the last time they were together."

Ted nodded. "Sometimes, she makes rash decisions. They both… give me a gigantic headache sometimes, my friend."

"He doesn't… converse with Felicity the way he does with Laurel," Diggle noted. Ted outright chuckled at the younger man.

"They're cut from the same leather." Ted rose and watched the couple get closer and start talking more quietly. "They're intense in everything. They just don't know how to convey their feelings any other way when they need to really talk… and understanding that in each other is the key to their success."

Diggle rose and he saw Oliver's head on Laurel's shoulder. Laurel's arms hugged Oliver to her and Diggle saw something that shocked him. Little tremors were shaking Oliver's body. Diggle gazed at Ted. "What's going on?"

"They're rebuilding each other… relying on each other in their weakest moments." Ted chuckled. He began walking down the street. "Let's get some coffee."

Diggle walked after him. He shook his head for three blocks.

.

In the gym, Laurel stood on the mat with her arms around Oliver. He was shaking from the laughter in her ear and she smiled at his attempts to seem like he was crying. "Did we succeed?"

Laurel nodded. She tossed her leather gloves on the mat and he raised his head. Laurel smiled at him. "He's invested with Ted now. There shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Can we finally come out in the open? I really… please," Oliver whispered. Laurel looked at him mischievously.

"As long as I'm the only one," she whispered. Oliver looked at her with an offended expression. "Good."

_**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	2. Startling

**Day Two: Startling**

**Day Two Question: What is your favorite scene/quote? **

**Answer: That's so hard! So, I think I'm going to break it down by season… Season 1 I think would be the scene where Laurel finds out about Oliver's scars… and realizes that he did go through hell and back. Season 2… while the hallway scene was one of the best scenes they have together… the scene where she rallies his strength, reminds him that the city needs him and tells him to get off his pity party ass and go do his job… The Lauliver feels, man.**

**Usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

She stared at the bow for a long moment. Her hands itched to touch it, though no one else was in the Arrow Grotto (as Laurel began to call it). She looked around cautiously and lifted the bow with a grunt. That man certainly was a strong beast.

She stood with proper stance apart and looked at the target. She notched the arrow and took a breath in. As she let the breath go, the arrow hit the outside rims of the target. She grinned victoriously.

It was a practice she began in secret, without anyone knowing, and began to develop her own self-esteem through using the bow.

.

She and Sara trained hours in the day, with Laurel reviewing her sister's technique with a finesse that Sara never expected Laurel to have. Sara trained her gradually, knowing there would be a time when Laurel would need someone to help her further certain techniques she was good at.

The sisters bonded easily over the mat, taking their anger out on the world through that surface. Laurel would come into their training sessions stressed from her job and leave two hours later with a smile on her face. Sara knew her sister was worried about something.

"How do you hit the center target?" Laurel asked Sara one day as they were cooling down. Sara looked at her sister. "I want to learn how to handle knives."

Sara smiled at her. "We'll need to find wooden ones. Unnecessary injuries are a must."

Laurel nodded. They shared a smile. "We'll start tomorrow."

.

Six months later, Laurel stood with his bow in her hands and took a breath in. She felt the arrow whoosh through the empty hideout. When the arrow hit the center of the target, she let out a whoop. She danced around and heard clapping behind her.

Laurel froze and slowly turned to the person responsible for the clapping. His mischievous grin brought red to her cheeks and she halted her victory dance. "I didn't mean..!"

"Your stance is still too tense," Oliver noted as he walked to her. He helped her get into position and started adjusting certain parts of her body. "You need to feel it… yeah, like that."

"You startled me," she confessed. He smiled beside her. "How did you figure it out?"

Oliver stepped away from her long enough to meet her eyes. They stayed together in a long silent moment and he eventually shrugged. "You were throwing knives like you were practicing for something else."

Laurel considered his serious expression for a long moment and shook her head. "I can't hide anything from you."

Oliver chuckled. She swatted his arm. He helped her back into the right position and made sure she held it. She aimed the arrow and he whispered, "Let it go when your breath goes."

She let it go and the arrow effortlessly hit the center of the target. Her astonished gaze turned to his face. Oliver smiled down at her. "You told me so."

Oliver nodded and she smiled at him. They stood together and Oliver leaned down to whisper into her ear. Laurel blushed and sputtered at him. Oliver grinned.

When Laurel smacked him, and walked away, all he did was chuckle.

**The End. **


	3. French Fries

**Day Three: French Fries**

**Day Three Question: Fandom Appreciation…. Well I have to say whoever did the All of Me by francesca1996ful (it's a brilliant video that people should check out_ I love a lot of stuff… but that video really gets the Lauliver fanfiction juices going. I love that song for them too, though it's not my ultimate one for them. **

**Usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

She stood outside one of her favorite burger places in the city. She took in the smells of the greasy food, the people bustling by. She was patiently waiting. The person she was having lunch with was late. Extremely late.

She heard him huffing behind her and turned to stare at him. She raised an eyebrow and he grinned at her. He walked over to the door and opened it with a flourishing bow. She shook her head at his antics and they walked into the restaurant together.

They sat at a booth in the back and the owner came over to them. The man smiled at them. "It's not everyday Starling City's power couple comes to your restaurant."

She smiled at the man around their age. He was a little older, always tanned man, with salt and pepper hair. His blue eyes twinkled at them. She gazed at her lunch partner. "It helps when someone isn't late."

He crossed his arms. "It's not my fault I got stuck in traffic."

"You know better," she retorted. The owner chuckled at them. She smiled. "I would love some water with lemon, Henry."

her companion nodded. "Me too. We'll let you know what's…"

"Take your time," Henry assured them as he walked back to the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. We got stuck with a load of paperwork after the meeting this morning. I've been up to my ears all morning and Felicity's been…" Oliver shook his head. Laurel gazed at him and he knew she was reading his body language like a well read novel. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Tell her to act professional," Laurel whispered. Oliver's eyes met hers. He sighed his breath out. He undid his tie and put it in his pocket. She smiled at the sight of him in a suit. "You look kinda hot right now."

His hand paused and he grinned his cocky smile. Laurel put her hand on the table and took the menu from Oliver. He sat back in his seat and Henry came over to their table. Henry looked at both of them. "The usual?"

Oliver nodded and Laurel did too. Laurel smiled at Henry. "Thank you, Henry."

Oliver gave Henry the menu and gazed at Laurel as Henry walked away from the table. Laurel put her arm on the table and her head on her hand. Oliver smiled at her. Laurel shook her head at him. "I guess we need to start over, huh?"

Laurel nodded and Oliver toyed with his straw in the cup. Laurel didn't talk for a long time and Oliver stared until Laurel decided to take the next step. "What are we going to do?"

"Expose ourselves to the public as we walked naked hand in hand down the boardwalk?" Oliver teased. Laurel rolled her eyes and Oliver grinned again. "Or we could take this back to my apartment and we can…"

"No, nothing like that is going to happen," Laurel stated. Oliver gazed at her quietly. She started smiling. "Now, if you became a stripper… we'd make a lot of money."

"An entire profitable side business venture," he mused. She nodded and Oliver laughed. Their French fries were brought over. Laurel looked at him and they both made a dash for the first fry. Laurel snatched it and brought it to her mouth triumphantly. Oliver scowled at her.

"Maybe next time," she asserted. Oliver shook his head and Laurel smiled genuinely. They ate the rest in silence. Until his phone rang.

Before Oliver could answer it, Laurel grabbed it and started talking. "He can't come to the phone. He's on an extended lunch break because he was late… yeah, a business partner meeting. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

She handed him the phone back and the silence passed between them. Nothing was said, they just took note of each other and Laurel sighed into the back of her seat. That broke the spell of the moment.

Oliver gazed at her. "I asked you a question seven years ago."

Laurel raised an eyebrow and Oliver chuckled slightly. "Considering matrimony."

"The answer remains the same." She smiled at his scowl. Oliver crossed his arms. She put a hand up. "I'm willing to consider it if you reconsider the question I asked you seven years ago."

"I'm ready now," he told her certainly. She smiled and nodded. "Start next week?"

"Over a tub of fries," she joked. He smiled at her and took her hand. She looked down at the almost empty plate. "We can't hide anymore, can we?"

"Nope," he said jovially. Laurel shook her head at him. "I'm done trying to hide. I want this with you… in any way. and every way."

"Until the end?" Laurel whispered. Oliver nodded. She chuckled.

"Beyond it," he replied. Then he kissed her knuckles and whispered three important words. And she repeated them back to him.

**The End.**


	4. Scarlet

**Day Four: Scarlet**

**Day Four's Question: The Lauliver Anthem – Ugh this is so hard…. "All of Me" by John Legend is good… but also "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx is great… and "Mirrors" by Justin Timerblake, but the Sam Tsui version is fantastic. So, I guess any song that's all about perseverance in love, being each other's other half, and waiting patiently.**

**Manuela: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this series (even if I haven't updated like I should be)**

**Guest: Lauliver is a cool ship, huh? Even if we're a small little vessel... in the TV show at least. I love their subtly.**

**OllieLovesDinah: My version of the appreciation week has turned into a month... whoops. I hope you like the rest of the series!**

**Usual Disclaimers Apply. Enjoy!**

She walked along the docks as the sun started to rise. She smiled as the colors danced across the sky and water, the scarlet conveying itself across the water in a brilliant light show.

She brought her arms to the dock railing and gazed out at the water with her arms braced on the railing. She smiled as the waves trickled the light. she heard someone walk up beside her and heard him brace himself on the railing next to her. She turned her body to see her companion.

Felicity Smoak stood next to her. they both gazed at the water for a long moment. Felicity sighed a long breath out. Laurel gazed at her. "How've you been?"

Felicity shook her head. "He's turning into a menopausal woman. Diggle wants to strangle him… and I'm ready to slap him."

Laurel laughed. "You love him, don't you? It's part of the territory with Ollie."

Felicity shook her head. Laurel smiled as they stood silent for a minute. Felicity took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. Laurel handed her a tissue and Felicity wiped the tears from her eyes. "I never knew…"

Laurel stood silent as Felicity cried into the tissue. Laurel heard her phone go off in her purse and rolled her eyes at the sound. Felicity started to calm herself and she gazed at Laurel for a long moment. "Why are you here this early?"

"It's the anniversary," Laurel muttered. the sky started to turn a light purple and blue as Laurel smiled sadly. "I'm always here, whatever day this date falls on."

Felicity wiped her eyes again and shook her head. "Is that why he's been acting so… distant lately?"

Laurel shook her head. "You need to ask him, not me. I'm not your messenger from one person to the other. If you two want this to work, you need to ask him. Have a good day."

Laurel walked away from the startled Felicity Smoak with a frown on her face.

.

She stood before a pair of graves and laid flowers on each of them. She knelt down and touched both gravestones with a sad smile on her face. "He needs help now more than ever… and I don't know how to do it."

"Just be there," a voice said from behind her. laurel turned and saw a very tired Oliver Queen come over to her. he knelt down beside her and touched her hands. "They weren't perfect… we both know that."

Laurel put her head on his shoulder. He put his head against hers and they kept there for a long time. She smiled as his hand intertwined with hers. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I love you."

"You're my universe," he replied softly. She nodded and he brought them both up. he stood right in front of her and stared into her eyes for a long moment. she smiled at him. "After I… make amends, can we…?"

she nodded. "Any time you're ready."

"It's our future, our time, to…" he trailed off as his gaze went beyond her. his gaze turned soft. "I need my redemption. And I need my salvation."

He hugged her tightly and she closed her eyes. she felt his tears in her neck and her arms grasped him tightly. He breathed her essence in and she kept him close as he needed her strength.

_**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long! Thank you for reading!**_


	5. Tranquility

**Day Five: Tranquility**

**Day Five's Question: Lauliver Reunion – When do you think it'll happen? … Well, I honestly don't know. I want them together now, but I know that it's a good thing for a slow buildup. So, maybe we can enjoy them two or three seasons before the finale?**

**Usual Disclaimers Apply. Enjoy!**

They both took deep breaths and gazed at each other for a long moment. Her wig started to fall off and she pulled it the rest of the way. He let his hood fall back and they started laughing together.

The final fight, one that had taken everything from them, resorted to them concluding it with hysterical laughter. She sank to the ground, wiping the tears from her eyes and clenching her stomach. He knelt beside her and they both sat laughing until the police showed up.

Her father was the first to approach them. he gazed at them with pride in his eyes. "You got them, then?"

Laurel and Oliver nodded. Laurel started to put her wig and mask back on while Oliver pulled his hood into place. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they were watching the people arrest Malcolm Merlyn. He walked by them and shook his head. "I'm going to come back! Nothing can stop me!"

Laurel looked at Oliver as she felt him tense up. Oliver nodded at him. "We'll stop you every time."

Malcolm grinned maliciously and smiled for the press. Oliver's head turned toward Laurel. Laurel smiled at him. "We need to come up with better clichés to throw at him."

"Really bad ones?" Oliver whispered. Laurel nodded and rose from her seat on the ground. She held out her hand and Oliver took it. they nodded to her father and the rest of his team, which were special liaisons between Team Arrow and the police force. They walked away into the dark night.

.

Laurel shook her hair free the moment they returned to the hideout. Oliver threw his hood back and removed his mask slowly. The other team members walked toward them. Oliver headed toward Felicity and Diggle while Laurel went to Thea.

Thea hadn't been doing too well since she'd decided to join her brother, after learning his secret in one of the most terrible ways.

Thea Queen had shot Oliver Queen without knowing that the Hood was Oliver. They were fighting Thea and Malcolm at the time, and with Roy distracted by things that Diggle needed done, the team won that round by pure luck.

Sibling love went deeper than Malcolm ever anticipated.

_She heard his cry from across the room. She looked straight at Malcolm and grinned. "Bye."_

_She ran toward Oliver's cry. She slid on the floor, barely dodging Malcolm's arrow and touched Oliver's shoulder. She dragged him to a corner with cover and looked at his wound. He threw his hood back and gazed at her. "I don't know how…"_

_Laurel gazed at him for a long moment. he winced at her unflinching gaze and she rose from her spot. She tore off her wig and her mask. Thea stopped and her bow wavered as she saw Laurel standing in front of her. "You just shot Oliver!"_

_Oliver hissed from beside her and she made him rise to his feet. thea looked at her older brother for a long moment and threw back her own hood. She turned to Malcolm and stared at him for a long time. She pulled an arrow against him. "I told you. my family is off limits."_

"_I'm your family, Thea," he cajoled. Thea shook her head and aimed at his feet. a smoke screen appeared and Thea joined Oliver and Laurel. When the smoke cleared, Malcolm was long gone. Thea turned to Oliver and observed his pained expression. The two siblings quietly regarded each other until Laurel walked back to them with her wig in place and her mask back on. "Can we get going now?"_

_thea and Laurel dragged Oliver to his bike, and Thea sat behind him while Laurel drove to the hideout. They got him to the table and Laurel sewed up his wounds effortlessly. Thea sat quietly until she was certain Oliver was okay. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. Oliver gazed at his sister for a long moment and a smile appeared on his face. Laurel took the supplies away and saw Thea climb into her big brother's arms and cry. _

"_It's okay." Oliver returned. Laurel smiled at him from her little section of the hideout. "I'm here."_

_Oliver hugged Thea tightly as tears rolled down his own cheeks. Laurel took a deep breath in and watched the Queen family reunite._

"Is he…" Thea asked. Laurel shook her head. thea sighed quietly and hugged Laurel. "I'm glad you two are safe."

"He's going to jail for a while… who knows what'll happen next." Laurel smiled at her and Thea nodded. "How're things with Roy?"

Thea blushed and pulled away. "He needs help with his shooting."

Laurel's eyes twinkled and the two women walked toward the changing area. Thea discussed random things about her life that Laurel hadn't caught up on in the last few days. Even though the two women were roommates, they did not see each other very much because of their constantly rotating schedules.

Thea became quiet as Laurel finished changing. Laurel glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "What's up?"

Thea shook her head quietly. "When's he going to stop dicking around and get serious?"

Laurel smiled a small grin. She turned her gaze to Oliver and he rose an eyebrow at her. she discreetly pointed to her ring and then Thea. He shrugged. She smiled at him. Her eyebrow rose again and he gave a slight nod. Laurel turned to Thea. "It'd be… six months ago today."

"What?" Thea asked loudly. Everyone else froze and Laurel smiled mischievously.

Oliver walked over to them and bumped his shoulder against Laurel's. "We got married six months ago."

"What?" Roy rumbled. Oliver nodded. Roy gazed at Laurel. "Why didn't you tell me?"

laurel shrugged. "We had other things to worry about."

"And we were living together before we got someone back," Oliver conceded. He gazed at Laurel and cleared his throat. "Technically still are."

"You're the one that's been moving around at 4 am!" Thea cried. Oliver nodded guiltily and Laurel laughed at him. "I was wondering how we were paying the rent."

Laurel shook her head. "We own that apartment, ma'am."

Oliver nodded. "Dad bought it… before the yacht. He saw the brochures Laurel had left… indiscreetly scattered across my room."

Laurel smiled at him. he shook his head at her. Peace came over him and Oliver Queen simply breathed it in. Everyone was demanding more of an explanation, but with the woman staring into his eyes, there was nothing else but breath.

_**A/N: Finally done! The other two will most likely be posted with this one… just so I know I got them done. **_


	6. Cuddling

**Day Six: Cuddling**

**Enjoy!**

She smiled at the newly renovated penthouse that she recently moved in. she eyed the big couch that was in the living room with an appreciative eye. She flopped down and started flipping through the channels. Her eyes flickered close and the remote dropped to the floor before she could catch it.

Three hours later, she noticed that she had a sleeping companion. She tried to roll over on the couch and felt a large wall of muscle in her path. Her crusted over eyes slid open and she stared into wide awake green eyes. she groaned quietly. "When'd you get in?"

He hummed softly and she felt the vibration run through the entire couch. She yawned and his arms tightened around her. He stretched above her and she started to glance at the clock. "Don't worry about anything right now… just…"

She nodded and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Sometimes, their embraces were not as passionate as others thought they were. Steadiness and comfort centered their relationship. Being each other's rocks was just as important as all other forms of intimacy. Thought it was not something others could understand clearly.

It worked for them.

She blinked and got off of him. she smiled at the dark apartment around her. "Movie night?"

Oliver nodded and rose from the couch. They walked to the kitchen together and started to rearrange the different items they both wanted to snack on while they decided their movie choice.

It wasn't long before the tray was piled up. Laurel glanced at him. "Are you really going to eat all of that?"

Oliver nodded and Laurel shook her head. She chuckled quietly at him and he took the tray to their couch. Laurel brought the drinks and settled down beside him. Oliver flipped the television screen on and Laurel took some popcorn and ate it slowly.

The movie started its opening credits and Oliver pulled Laurel closer. He wrapped one arm around her and sighed. "We need to get more sleep."

Laurel shook her head. "It doesn't help when we both have two fulltime jobs and another on the way."

Oliver glanced down at her. she nodded quietly. "How're we going to tell your father?"

"One word at a time," she said softly. Oliver nodded. Laurel glanced down at their matching tattoos, two small circles of dots on their right wrists. Laurel felt Oliver's hand squeezed her shoulder. "I don't know when… we're going to find this stuff out."

Oliver kissed her and quietly hummed as the movie's plot opened. "We'll figure it all out. Just… let's live in the moment."

Laurel nodded and they settled against the couch. Laurel brought her hands up to his chest as she felt his hand creep down to her stomach. Laurel laughed. "You won't feel anything yet."

"I can imagine," Oliver grinned and Laurel shook her head. he kissed her forehead and they both took a deep breath.

_**A/N: Here's the end of the sixth day. Last day will be posted along with this one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	7. Laughter

**Day Seven: Laughter**

**Ted Grant meets Laurel and they hit it off… until someone else notices.**

Listless energy surged through her and Laurel Lance did not know how to deal with it. She sat at the gym, on a familiar bench, and stared at the world as if it was nothing but an illusion.

Which, sometimes it was.

She wasn't trying to fool herself. Every heartbeat she had centered on one person and it needed to slow down. She desperately desired a distraction that could help her become someone that didn't worry about a _certain person._

That said person couldn't acknowledge her existence, even if they were business partners. He was wrapped up in a new relationship. Whenever there was something new presented in his life, he went after it with all his might. So, it wasn't really out of character for him to do.

She heard someone sit down beside her. Laurel turned her head and saw a very attractive man sit down next to her. His hands were covered with wrappings and he took a towel from behind Laurel to wipe some sweat off his head. Laurel stared at him for a solid minute while he grinned at her. "Name's Ted."

"Laurel," she greeted and he shook her hand. She looked around the gym. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

The man laughed. His low belly laugh made Laurel smile. "It's because I don't get much time… or didn't get much time to be here. I own the place."

"You're Grant," she breathed. He nodded and pointed at her.

"You're the DA I'm supposed to talk to, right?" he asked and she nodded. He got up and stretched. "Might as well do a few rounds first… what do you say, DA Dinah Laurel Lance?"

"Just Laurel," she corrected him as he stood. He smiled at her and cocked his head to the side for a long moment.

"You seem more like a Dinah to me. Mind if I call you D?" he questioned. Laurel narrowed her eyes at him for a brief moment. He smiled at her warmly.

"Then I get to call you T," she warned. He laughed again and nodded. She smiled at him. He led her to the ring and began teaching her basics for boxing.

She watched him and slowly showed him that she knew most of what he was showing her. He adjusted a few of her stances, and by the end of the session, Laurel was sore in places she hadn't used in a long while.

.

Laurel approached the reserved table and smiled at Ted as he rose from his chair to greet her. Laurel smiled at him and they both reached for their menus. She looked over the selection. "What do you feel like eating?"

Ted chuckled softly. "Probably the wrap with a salad…"

Laurel nodded. Ted gazed around the restaurant and started to ask Laurel how she found the place when she explained herself. "I needed a place with good coffee and a place open all night… I spent my finals weeks in here."

Ted grinned at her. "You were one of those college students?"

Her finger began pointing at him. "Listen here, buster, I was in the top five of my graduating law school class. I earned my way."

He laughed and she started chuckling. She eyed his champion rings and he grinned back at her. "I was top of my game… until the accident. You know that, of course."

Laurel nodded and took his hand. She looked at his rings. "Why do you still wear them?"

"Same reason why you keep those coins in your purse," he stated. Her eyes met his. "To remind me where I've been so I won't lose focus to where I'm going."

Laurel nodded. She smiled at the menu. "Are you ready to order?"

Ted smiled at her evasiveness. "Whatever you want, D."

"Fine, T," she retorted back. A waitress walked over to their table and Laurel ordered for both of them. Ted handed the waitress their menus and they began talking.

.

Oliver walked into Ted's gym a month later. Ted's face broke out into a grin and he stopped his private session. Ted walked over to Oliver and they briefly hugged.

When Ted stepped back, he slapped Oliver on the shoulders. "The prodigal son returns. Ready to learn some more moves?"

Oliver grinned at him. "Always up for training sessions… except I might kick your ass this time."

Ted laughed. "Doubt it, man. I know this lady that might take you for your money, though."

Oliver regarded Ted quietly. "Really?"

Ted nodded. "She's a quick study… girl's got reflexes I've never seen. In and out of the bedroom, if ya know what I mean."

Oliver shook his head. "Not even here two months and you've already got yourself set up."

Ted shrugged. "She came to me, man. She's something else…. smart, funny, and hot."

"Importance listed right?" Oliver asked with a grin. Ted nodded. Oliver shook his head. "Nothing changes with you."

"I'm not paid to change," he muttered. Oliver glanced at Ted from the corner of his eye. "Besides, I like this one. I'm gonna keep her for a while."

Oliver shook his head and Ted tossed him some gloves. They went into the ring. Ted grinned at Oliver shook his head. "We gonna take it easy, old man?"

Ted grinned. "I'm retired, not old. We can go a few rounds."

Oliver nodded and they started dancing around the ring together.

Ted and Oliver didn't talk about their relationships, but just boxed until they got all their stress out.

After they were done, Oliver wiped the sweat off his face with a towel and stared at Ted for a long moment. "Bring your new girl over to my apartment. My girlfriend wants to cook for someone other than me."

"A bonafide dinner party, huh?" Ted chuckled. "I think she's free Sunday night."

Oliver smiled. "It's a date."

.

"You want to do what?" Laurel asked Ted as he walked into her apartment on Friday. He smiled, told her the plan he'd made with Oliver without saying Oliver's name, and asked her to go with him. "We're not even serious."

"But my friend has a girl he thinks he's serious about. I need to meet her." Ted grinned at her and Laurel sighed. He took her hands in his and kissed them. "I wouldn't ask anything of you for… a week."

Laurel laughed. "You'd make it a day."

Ted nodded in agreement and Laurel went into the kitchen. He followed her and came up behind her. Ted lightly kissed her shoulder and Laurel sighed back against him. "It'll be worth it. I promise."

"You owe me, buster," she whispered. He nodded against her neck. Laurel closed her eyes and her body began responding to a presence that wasn't Ted's. She choked her feeling down and opened her eyes. She saw dishes in the sink and surged out of Ted's embrace. "You'll owe me a homemade dinner… and pomegranate virgin cocktails."

Ted nodded his agreement. "I wouldn't want anything to make you uncomfortable."

Laurel smiled. "You have no idea what makes me tick yet, do you?"

"I want to," Ted stated calmly. "You just have to let me in, D."

.

Laurel stood in Oliver's office with her briefcase in one hand and a load of files in the other. Oliver strutted to his desk and sat down. Laurel dropped the files on his desk. Oliver glimpsed up at her. "Here's the legal agreements for the companies you've expressed interest in. let me know if you need any assistance comprehending the jargon."

Laurel turned to leave, but Oliver called out to her. "Why're you being like this?"

She slowly turned around and they locked eyes. "We settled this months ago, Oliver."

"No, we didn't." he stilled as he saw her expression turn cold. "Why don't we see you?"

Laurel sighed tiredly. "We both agreed that you'd bring them in, I'd prosecute them, and we'd reclaim your company. There was nothing about us socializing outside our business relationship."

"When did you become so cold?" Oliver asked. Laurel raised an eyebrow at him. "You come in here acting like you don't want to be here… and that you've got no emotional attachment to anyone in this office."

"Emotions and us aren't a good combo, are they?" Laurel snapped back. She ran a hand through her hair. Oliver slowly approached her. Laurel shook her head at him. "No. Boundaries are good for us. You focus on you and let me focus on me."

She walked to the door and kept a hand on the door. He stood silently at his desk with no idea how to proceed. "Why can't…?"

"Because it can't," she replied. She left the office.

Oliver stood at his desk and pondered what had just happened.

Sunday with Ted and his new girl couldn't come fast enough for Oliver. A nice easy night instead of sleepless patrols would be a welcome change.

.

"Oliver, they're coming!" Felicity called out as Oliver walked from the bedroom. He fixed his shirt and saw Felicity setting the table quickly. Oliver smiled at her. Felicity returned the gesture warmly. They kissed lightly as there was a knock on the apartment door.

"I'll get that," Oliver stated. Felicity nodded and walked back into the gallery kitchen. Oliver adjusted his shirt one more time before he opened the door.

When he did, Oliver just stared. Laurel stood with Ted in a modest navy blue v-neck dress. Ted wore a dark blue button up shirt and dark slacks. Oliver stared at Laurel for a solid moment before Ted cleared his throat.

"You gonna let us in, man?" Ted ventured. Oliver nodded and motioned for them to come into his apartment. Oliver slowly took Laurel's arm and brought his mouth to her ear.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly. She tensed and gazed at him for a solid moment. "He surprised you?"

Laurel smiled at Oliver. "If you don't let my arm go, we're going to cause a scene. Go back to your girlfriend and play good host."

Oliver gritted his teeth and walked to the kitchen. Laurel put a bottle on the table and called out to Felicity, "I love what you've done with the place."

"Is that Laurel?" Felicity bellowed from the kitchen. Laurel confirmed her loudly and Felicity came walking out. She smiled at Laurel and hugged her. "It's been too long!"

"Way too long," Laurel agreed. She looked around the apartment, which was decorated in earthly tones. She smiled at Felicity. "Who decorated?"

Felicity smiled shyly. "It was like this when I got here. I liked it so much… I didn't ant to change it."

Laurel just nodded. Oliver watched her tour the apartment with Ted. Warmth settled into his stomach as she walked around his masterpiece. The place that was originally meant for them. He smiled at Felicity as he kept an eye on Laurel out of the corner of his eye.

She and Ted approached a painting. Laurel paused and brought a hand up to her mouth to stop her gasp from escaping. Ted looked at the painting appreciatively. "It's beautiful."

Laurel nodded. Her eyes turned to Oliver. A question lit in her eyes and he gave a slight nod. He saw tears form at her eyes and her gaze travelled back to the painting. It was of a lake overlooked by a mountain and the sunrise.

It was a very special painting. Oliver knew it well because his father had painted it for his mother on their tenth wedding anniversary. Laurel walked up to the painting and smiled at it. "It was a gift. The artist wanted the person to know that they loved them absolutely."

"How can you tell from the landscape?" Ted asked her. Laurel pointed to the lake. Ted observed it more intently and then grinned. "Subtlety. I like… your dad was an awesome man, Oliver!"

Oliver nodded his agreement as they came up to the painting. Oliver and Laurel's shoulders touched as they both looked at the picture. "He wanted my mom to know that everything about him… revolved around her. That's why she's at the center of the lake, not the boat."

Oliver smiled at the painting and Laurel smiled at Ted. "There's one more you should see."

Oliver shook his head. "It's not up yet."

Laurel considered him for a moment. "Why didn't you put it up yet?"

Oliver's gaze met hers and Laurel crossed her arms. He shrugged. "We just haven't found the perfect place for it yet."

Laurel walked into the living room area and pointed to a blank space on the wall, above the couch. "Right there."

"Felicity doesn't want it there," Oliver argued. Laurel walked right up to him and they were toe to toe. They started arguing about the spot.

Ted watched them with amusement. Felicity came into the room and paled at them arguing. She glanced at Ted. "Can you stop them?"

Ted shrugged. "Probably could. But I wouldn't want to interfere with a marital spat."

"They aren't married," Felicity reasoned. Ted gazed at her with a smirk. She looked at Oliver for a solid minute. "Oliver!"

"When did you turn into such a dunderhead, Ollie?" Laurel shouted. Oliver took another step toward her and Laurel stepped back. "Why are you bringing someone in here that shouldn't be here?"

Felicity began to turn red but Ted held his hand up. He fought a chuckle rising in his throat as he watched Oliver become uncomfortable.

"The person that's supposed to be here isn't willing to take the time to help me with this place," Oliver shouted back. Laurel's face paled. Oliver nodded. "Yeah. We both forget sometimes, don't we? What are you going to do?"

Laurel looked over at Ted. He smiled at her. "Hey, don't worry about me. Your heart was never mine to begin with."

Felicity gazed at the two in front of them. "John… was completely right."

She slumped her shoulders in defeat. She tore off the apron she was wearing and gazed at Oliver. Oliver gazed back and they stared at each other for a long moment. Oliver looked at her inquisitively. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why are you two so ignorant?" Felicity ranted. She looked at Ted. "You knew about this, didn't you? God, they are so oblivious…"

Oliver turned to Ted. Ted shrugged in return. Laurel looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "That's why we never got physical?"

Ted laughed. "I don't compete with a ghost, D, for no woman."

"And I'm not a fill-in," she stated quietly. Ted nodded and they hugged briefly. He spaced himself from the two people. Ted nodded and looked at the door. Laurel smiled. "I'll see you at the next meeting."

"Before that, I hope?" Ted asked as he walked to the door. Laurel nodded and he grinned. He looked at Oliver. They exchanged a nod and he left.

Laurel looked at Felicity. Felicity was staring at Oliver and Oliver was staring back. Laurel felt his frustration rising. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Felicity turned to her. They both stared at each other for a long moment. Felicity shrugged. "None can compete with the perfect Laurel Lance."

Laurel saw Oliver tense up. She smiled at Felicity. "Here I was thinking the same thing about you."

"I'm not perfect… and I don't hide behind men, either." Felicity shook her head at Oliver. Oliver kept deathly still as Felicity got on her coat and walked to the door. She paused at the door. "You know what the insane part was… I thought this could actually work."

She slammed the door as she walked out. Oliver let out a deep breath and sagged down into one of the dining room chairs. He looked at Laurel. She gazed back at him.

They laughed.

They laughed until their bellies ached, tears ran down their cheeks, and they both had to lean on each other for support.

The hilarity of the circumstances and the severity were a laughable combination.

When they settled, Oliver looked at Laurel. She put her elbow on the table and her head on her elbow. Oliver did the same thing and they gazed at each other.

A few breaths of laughter followed. Oliver took her free hand and kissed it.

_**A/N: This is a rather long one… but I hope that you enjoyed this week as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**_

_**This one has been my favorite so far. Obstacles will hopefully be updated soon. **_

_**Until Next Time!**_

_**DBA**_


End file.
